


Hug Me Not

by Panintoto



Series: Slow Burnin' Kindle [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Author shamelessly discards Canon, Bad Puns, Blake is trying to be a friend, Cute Ending, Developing Friendships, F/F, Feelings Realization, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Not Canon Compliant, Partnership, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sort Of, Team Bonding, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, Weiss is a bit touch starved, Weiss is prickly, but only in the beginning, friendship is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panintoto/pseuds/Panintoto
Summary: Ruby deals with the differences between asleep Weiss and awake Weiss. And all the little things she sees begin to paint a bittersweet picture.(Sorry, this isn't a chapter update, but so just thought I'd put this out there.If you want to take any of my ideas and run with them, go right ahead! The only thing I ask is you let me know so I can read whatever you make of it =P)(Check out Bad Habits if you haven't already, tell me what ya think in the comments)





	Hug Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I really gotta stop writing past 12 am. Well, enjoy whatever this is!

Ruby stared at her homework, completely unable to even start. The sheet was about as empty as her will to do work. So she just kinda let her hand do it's own thing. You see, she's been troubled by a little something, or, a little someone. Weiss, if you couldn't already guess. Yeah, she should probably focus and finish her homework before said partner yelled at her for slacking off. But...it was so much easier to just let her thoughts wonder. And, as usual, those thoughts went in the direction of the ice cold heiress.

Ruby was convinced Weiss hated her. Nothing she did was good enough, every time she tried to get the heiress to laugh, it would end in a seething glare or a harsh scolding. Usually both. Don't even get her started on physical affection, she swore she heard Weiss hiss once, like it burned. What was Ruby made of?! Acid?! When she first wrapped an arm around her shoulders in the forest it seemed fine...then again, that could have been pity. The only pity she'd ever get from Weiss too. Wow, that's a depressing thought.

It wasn't fair! Yang and Blake didn't have those troubles. Sure, Blake had boundaries that Yang tended to break, but she didn't bite her sister's head off for it. As a matter of fact, she smiled at her antics, endeared rather then disgusted! Lucky...

"Sis, I can practically hear the angst from here." Yang hopped from her bed, leaning on the desk her sister was trying to work on. "So, what's up Rube cube? Either that assignment is doing a number on you, or you're thinking about your unrequited partnership. Again."

Ruby pouted, not meeting Yang's eyes at first. "How'd you know? I could have been missing Zwei."

"And yet, the doodles of Ice Queen's insignia tells a different story."

Ruby then glared at her hand, the traitor. She sighed, "Whatever, so what if I was?"

Yang leaned on the desk further, "Figured we could talk before either of our partners show up. Come on, sister bonding time, let's hear it."

"It isn't fair how easy you and Blake get along. Weiss is still all...prickly."

"Hey, I've had to learn a thing or two for that to happen. How else do you think I got a built in angst-detector now?"

"Cause you're the group mom."

"And let me tell you, you kids are a pain." She chuckled, "In all seriousness, you're smart. I think you can figure Weiss out on your own. You're her partner, stuck together for the next 4 years. You're bound to get to know eachother at some point."

Ruby groaned, "But how will I do that? I'm not a people person..."

"Yeah," Yang gave her a side hug as best she could while Ruby was sitting, "but you're a mechanical nut. Look at her like a new weapon you're trying to study. Find out what makes Weiss work. I mean, you already know what Dust sets her off best..."

She punched her older sister's shoulder, "Shut up! I thought we agreed to forget that!"

"What? Not everyone's first meetings go off with a BANG!"

"Ugh, that physically hurt to hear..."

"I'm just saying, you've got an EXPLOSIVE personality."

"I will fight you."

"Oh? What are you gonna do, POP me?"

Blake returned from the library to see Ruby attempting to get Yang in a choke hold while her partner just laughed. She didn't even bother to ask what was going on, she just stepped around the two to continue reading on her bed.  
____________________________________________

Weiss wasn't oblivious. At least, she liked to think of herself as much. Ever since she'd come back from studying on her own, Ruby had been...quiet. Well, quieter then usual. And not even with everyone, just her. Every time she walked into the dorm room or class, Ruby seemed to stop whatever she was previously doing and...stared.

It was unnerving really, the sudden change gave her a sort of whiplash. No longer was she scolding her dolt of a partner daily for every little thing. Not even during Professor Port's lectures, Ruby managed to remain unwaveringly vigilant. Weiss wished it was towards the lecture. But it wasn't. She caught those silver eyes watching her with prolonged side glances plenty. Just about every time she herself looked at Ruby, she was already looking back. With how shy Ruby typically was, she expected her to look away, embarrassed she got caught doing such a thing. No, she just kept staring.

Weiss grit her teeth, it had only been a few days of this, but she was already at her limit. As soon as the bell rang, she made her move. "Ruby Rose," she growled, finally getting something other then that intense gaze. Ruby looked like a deer in headlights. Good. "Days of silence and watching me so constantly I'm convinced you haven't even blinked yet, what is with you?!"

Ruby gulped, fidgeting in her seat and twiddling her fingers. "I--uh..."

Weiss put a hand up, the other coming to pinch the bridge of her nose, "You know what, save it. I don't care. Just stop it." With that, she stormed off, finally glad to feel nothing following her back as she went to her next class.  
____________________________________________

Meanwhile, Ruby had slumped in her seat. ' I guess observation is out...or...is it? ' She perked up a bit as an idea began to form. ' Okay then, day time observations are off the table until I can be more discreet. Night time however...yeah, that could work! '  
____________________________________________

' Okay...now I feel like a creep. ' Ruby thought as she slid off of the top bunk as quietly as possible. Blake was a light sleeper, Weiss just as much, so she had to be super careful not to get caught. Especially like this cause it really would not look good.

With that in mind, she crouched down as quietly as possible, watching Weiss all the while. It was strange, she had seen the heiress's sleeping face before, but never so closely. All the tension in such a short stature melted away with the comfort of a warm bed and a quiet night. Dare she say Weiss looked peaceful like this, without that glare that always seemed to be present. ' Well, I'm officially a creepy stalker. Great. '

A movement cut in from her thoughts, Weiss did the most unexpected thing. One of the pillows beside her soon became the victim of a full bodied hug. Ruby wanted to squeal at how utterly adorable her partner looked being the big spoon for the pillow, but she had to keep it in. It was hard, as Weiss had also lightly buried her face into it while squeezing it just a little bit tighter.

Ruby couldn't believe it, Weiss was a sleep cuddler. All this time and she hadn't noticed before, how?

' Probably because you didn't watch her sleep like some weirdo until now. ' Her mind helpfully supplied.

"Right..." She muttered, "I should probably get to bed now..."

As expected, sleep didn't come as easily as she would have liked.  
____________________________________________

Ruby soon learned how to observe her partner without getting caught. And with that, she began to notice other things. Things others dismissed as insignificant, but Ruby felt as if there was something more behind it. She began to notice how hard Weiss flinched whenever someone slammed their hands on the table at breakfast, or if they raised their voice. How wary she was whenever they were in Vale and passed anyone who even appeared to be tipsy. How she took any light and playful teasing to heart, or as a challage. How Weiss didn't even take any act of kindness at face value, to her it was a way to cozy up to the Schnee heir. What hurt her most is seeing just how much her partner tensed at any form of unneeded physical contact. She clenched her fists at her sides and, for a moment, those bright blue eyes go dark and empty. It's so fast that no one would see without watching as much as Ruby had been lately. A split second later Weiss would be as snappy as ever, none the wiser.

And just like that, Ruby wanted nothing more then to cuddle her partner into oblivion. How could she not have noticed before? Oh no, was she crying? Ugh. She wiped a few stray tears away.

Unfortunately, Weiss seemed to notice. "I understand you and sitting still for a few minutes to study don't mix well, but I didn't think it would make you cry."

Normally that would make Ruby more upset at how insensitive it sounded. But something told her that this was the only way Weiss felt comfortable talking to people. A sharp tongue to hide vulnerability. "I'm fine, just some bad...uh..."

' Quick brain, think of a good reason to cry out of no where! '

"...cramps."

Weiss looked at her incredulously.

' Damn it brain, couldn't you have thought of something else?! '

"Oh well..." Weiss looked a bit uncomfortable now. "...good luck...?"

Ruby felt a small comfort in the fact that Weiss was just as socially incompetent. But it also made her sad again because her partner needed all the hugs in the world. It was a dilemma.

She laughed awkwardly, "Yeah. Ahem, let's get back to studying."

Weiss only nodded in response.  
____________________________________________

That night, Ruby couldn't help but watch Weiss again. She knew that it was quickly becoming a bad habit, but one she didn't even think of stopping. It was one of the few times her partner was at ease.

Of course, Weiss surprised her yet again. A whimper escaped, though muffled by the little spoon pillow. Ruby's breath hitched, thinking it was her imagination until it happened a second time. And a third. Soon she began to shift, hand feeling around for something. Weiss's whimpers grew more panicked as she felt nothing there.

Ruby acted impulsively, reaching out to grab the heiress's hand. What she wasn't ready for was the sudden strong pull that got her fully into the bed. Nor was she ready for the iron grasp around her middle, legs completely tangled with hers, or the head tucked under her chin. She laid there frozen, unsure where she should put her hands. If she should even put her hands anywhere.

But the trembling from her partner shooed away that uncertainty. One arm to hold Weiss, another to rub soothing circles into her back. There was a content sigh, an accompanying little nuzzle and squeeze.

Weiss was totally different in her sleep. So very, very vulnerable.

And as her partner, Ruby vowed she'd never tell a soul, or ask. She'd wait until Weiss came to her first, even if that meant she had to keep her distance.  
____________________________________________

The following morning was an absolute disaster. Nobody had to really get up early since there weren't any classes, but everyone sure did that day.

Yang and Blake had the pleasure to see an absolutely furious Weiss pummeling Ruby with her pillow until the poor girl fell off the bed and flat onto her back.

"Ow...Weiss, why'd you have to hit so hard..."

"Shut up!" She shouted, face red to the tips of her ears. "I don't know what drove you to sneak into my bed, but if you ever do it again, I'll skewer you myself!"

' Come on Ruby, make a good excuse so you don't look like a crazy in front of everyone...'

"Not even when my nightmares get bad?"

Weiss seemed to look slightly less furious at that. Slightly. "You had a nightmare?"

"Y-yeah..." She said, finding the floor was much easier to look at.

"Alright Ice Queen, lay off. Some of us would like to get back to sleep." Yang grumbled.

"I agree." An equally tired Blake chimed in.

Weiss sighed, "Fine. For once I'll let this slid."

Ruby looked up hopefully, "Really?"

"Don't get so excited Dolt. I'll still skewer you."

Even with that threat, Ruby smiled. "Okay Weiss."  
____________________________________________

Weiss wasn't crazy right? She couldn't be the only one who saw Ruby's change in behavior...again!

Yes, she was still Ruby in the sense that she somehow managed to trip on air or smell chocolate chip cookies from a mile away, but there was something different. She was more...careful? Careful sounded right, when around Weiss. Such as keeping a distance between them despite having no problem invading others space. She was mindful of what she said, no longer teasing her in the slightest. She didn't leave anymore lingering touches like she used to, as overly affectionate as the girl was. She seemed to just...know what she wanted. Space, coffee, food, etc. It was fantastic. It was annoying. Most of all, it was confusing. And confusing was frustrating.

It just didn't make sense, this is what she wanted before right? A distance, a barrier, to be left alone and unbothered. But here she was, getting angry at getting what she wanted. She wanted to scoff at herself at the ridiculousness of it. ' Why am I even angry? ' She asked herself, the grip on her pencil tightening so much it snapped. Weiss inhaled sharply, "What's wrong with me...?"

"You want the nice answer, or the honest answer?" A voice startled her enough to jump.

"Blake." She said reflexively. They weren't exactly the closest of teammates, so it was odd for her to approach Weiss for anything. "You've never held back how you've felt about me before, so I don't see the point now."

Blake raised a brow as she sat in the chair across from the heiress, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What is it that managed to rattle a Schnee? I just have to hear this."

"You have been hanging out with Yang too much." Weiss quipped.

"So you admit you're rattled?"

The heiress scowled, "You wish."

"Actually no. I'm worried." She said bluntly. "I know you aren't the greatest at opening up, so I won't push too much. I want to know what's wrong, as a teammate."

Weiss blinked at the cat Faunus. ' Okay, not only is Ruby being weird, Blake is too. Is it contagious? '

"Nothing is wrong."

Blake's bow folds back and she just looks so genuinely worried it makes the heiress give, "Weiss...I of all people know the consequences of hiding things from my teammates."

She put down the broken pencil, but didn't meet her teammates eyes, "...have you noticed how different Ruby is acting with me?"

Blake actually smirked at that, "The real question is, who hasn't?"

"Then why hasn't anyone said anything about it?"

"Cause it's your business and your partners." She shrugged, "Do you want an intervention or something?"

"No...I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't have any sort of plan for this."

"Maybe this isn't something that needs to be planned." Blake suggested, "Have you considered doing something impulsive?"

"That sounds childish."

"Sounds just as childish as the sulking you've done this entire week."

Weiss really wanted to refute the retort, but she couldn't. "Fair point."

"I know."

She scoffed, "Don't sound so smug. If this ends in a disaster I'm blaming you."

Blake bowed her head dramatically, "I understand, oh, how heavily this weighs on my weary mind..."

"You really have been hanging out with Yang too much..."  
____________________________________________

Ruby didn't know what to expect after class, but being dragged into the nearest empty classroom certainly wasn't one of the scenarios she had in mind. But with her partner blocking the door and angrily staring her down, she didn't think she'd be able to escape if she tried.

"Um...Weiss..."

The heiress stormed up to her, Ruby ended up backing up until the large desk in every room stopped her from going any further. She didn't think Weiss would get so close, but oh, she did, and Ruby felt her brain losing the ability to function.

"You are such an idiot." She began with a hiss, "Your behavior has become so flighty. One moment you're watching me like a pack of hungry Beowolves, the next you're handling me like I'm some delicate flower, what is it with you? Am I so terrible that you have to put on all these masks with me?" Her voice began to waver, "I guess I understand, I'm...difficult. But I don't want you to have to stop being you. Your ridiculously childish antics, your unbelievable cheer, don't let me stop you. I..." Weiss steps back, the vulnerability Ruby has only seen in flashes or in her sleep on display. "...miss it. Selfish as it sounds." She finished so quietly Ruby almost didn't hear it, even in the empty room.

"Oh, Weiss..."

Weiss tensed up, taking another step back. "Don't say my name like you actually care. You can stop pretending..."

It was Ruby's turn to lead the charge, so to speak. She matched her partner with a step forward. "But I do care. I really, really do."

Weiss bit her lip nervously, something even Ruby hasn't seen yet. "Prove it."

"Only if you're okay with it."

Her eyes sharpened, "I said prove it. So prove it."

Ruby still took her time. Weiss honestly looked ready to bolt any second now, and she really didn't want that. "Okay Weiss." She said softly. She approached like one would a frightened animal, making sure her movements were slow and easy to see, giving Weiss an out if she changed her mind. The closer Ruby got, the tenser Weiss became, all the way until she had her arms around the older girls waist.

"What are you doing...?" Weiss asked, voice up another octive.

"I'm hugging you, Weiss."

"Don't touch me," She said while practically throwing herself into Ruby's embrace right afterwards, tension melting away. "You stupid Dolt." Weiss knew it held no real bite, to even her ears it sounded fond. She may not have been able to see Ruby's face, but she just knew she was smiling.

"See? I told you I care."

Weiss was struck with the urge to kiss her. And it was then she realized she was in so, so much trouble.  
____________________________________________

A few days after that confrontation in the empty classroom, Weiss has been a mess. Well, she has been since Ruby was acting weird, but now that it's resolved, she's in a different kind of mess.

She's never been...close to anyone. No one besides Klein, but even their interactions were limited by circumstance. And that was more of a father-daughter relationship. This was a more...romantic matter. Oum that felt strange to think. And of course it was once again Blake who decided to point this out as soon as she cornered her in the library again.

"So...I see you and Ruby have become closer."

Weiss couldn't believe it, but she outright groaned as if she were in some sort of pain. One can argue she was. "I know."

"But maybe not close enough for you?"

She let her head hitting the table act as her response.

"Well Weiss, what are you going to do about it?" Blake asked as if to taunt her. Challenge her into acting rashly. She hated how much it was working.

"Probably something stupid."

Blake gave her a sly smile, "Last time ended pretty well."

"Don't give me hope." She mumbled into the table.

"Sorry, it's my job as a Huntress to inspire and protect hope. You can file your complaints to my team leader if you'd like."

Weiss just groaned again.  
____________________________________________

Ruby liked sparring outside of class, it was always fun with the right people, and it helped her figure out ways to improve. Be it herself, or her precious Crescent Rose. So of course she jumped at the chance as soon as Weiss offered.

She really didn't expect it to end with both of their weapons cast aside with Weiss having her pinned to the ground. Not that she was complaining about the view or anything...not that she was looking.

...yes she was. But come on, can you really blame her?

"Weiss," She said through her panting, "You can let go now."

Weiss growled, Ruby will admit that made her shiver a bit. Just a little. "What if I don't want to?"

Oh...oh that was something Ruby wouldn't be able to forget for a while. "I...wouldn't stop you."

"You wouldn't?" Weiss asked lowly, getting closer.

Ruby felt her heart in her throat, was this really going where she thought this was? "Not at all."

Weiss's eyes were dark, but it was definitely not in a way Ruby's seen until now. She really liked it. "Good."

And she kissed her. Nearly senseless, Ruby found, as Weiss's lung compacity as a singer really showed. She decided that is was the best way to be left breathless.


End file.
